Paranormal
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters. They have just moved into a new house with their parents. What happens when a mysterious green-eyes ghost shows up in Bella's room. What happens to their lives from this point on? Read and review please! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction! I hope that you like it and will continue reading it throughout the time it is being updated. Please stick with my story if you read this! Thanks!**

**Changes I've made in this story...**

**1.) Charlie and Renee both never got divorced, and they had lived in Arizona, never in Forks.**

**2.) Edward sort of uh... died.... from the Spanish Influinza *gulps in fear at the thought of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen dead... in the tecnical sense of the word* (KEEP READING!!! HE'S STILL ABLE TO INTERACT AND IS A MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY!!!)**

**3.) Alice and Rosalie are Bella's sisters, Alice is 18 in this story, Bella 16, and Rosalie 14. **

**4.) Alice and Rosalie are not Cullens or Hales anymore, they are Swans, but that may change later on, who knows!**

**5.) The whole entire plot is mine!! Not S. Meyer's! Albeit, she doe's own the characters, but still...**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Hello, my name is Bella Swan, and sadly, I am moving. My sisters, parents, and I are moving from Arizona, to Forks, Washington. I didn't want to leave, but seeing as I am underage, I have to. Plus, I wouldn't leave my sisters for anything. Without me Rosalie would die from Alice's shopi-holic rage with no one to balance it out.

"Hey Bella? Do you want to go shopping when we get to Forks?" Asked Alice, as our plane landed.

"Er, no, I'll pass on that." I answered. I didn't have anything against shopping, unless people spent money on me, or if I was with Alice.

"Aww." She said, visabilly dissapointed.

"Hey guys, let's go call a cab and go see our new house! I heard it was built in the 1900's!" Said Renee.

"Yeah, come on Rosalie." Said Charlie, as Rosalie looked out the window. I snuck a peek out the window as well. I saw a tiny airport around us, then around the airport, I saw green. Loads of mushy green.

We all got out luggage, got into an available taxi, which wasn't hard in a town this small, and arrived at our new house. I noticed that the driver was really anxious to get away from the house. I briefly wondered why, but soon brushed it off. It wasn't my problem.

Only later would I see how very wrong I was. My life was about to change, and it would be very much my problem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We all quickly found our rooms. Charlie and Renee's room was the biggest, it had a pale carpet, and light colored walls. Rosalie's room was a white carpeted room, with pale yellow walls. Seeing as yellow was her favorite color, she was delighted. Alice's really loved her room, it had the biggest closet in the whole house. Her room had pale purple carpeting, with dark purple walls.

My room, in my opinion, was the best out of all. I walked up a beautiful winding metal staircase. At the top, I found a white door, when I opened it, I found a beautiful room. It had a window seat that looked out over the entire property. It also had a glass door that led out onto a small balcony. From the balcony I could walk onto the roof if I wanted. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were a slightly darker shade. One of the walls had many rows of shelves. I could only guess what they may have been used for previously.

Renee and Charlie had already furnished the house before we got here. In my room was an expensive looking stero, an exquisite grand piano, a bed with a black and gold comforter with filmy gold drapes over it. My room also a a dark, comfy looking couch. I loved my room. I'm not really sure what the piano was for, seeing as none of my family played, but it added to the room. After I finished unpacking, Renee asked me a question.

"Bella who got what rooms?" She asked after I had finished packing, and came down into the kitchen.

"Rosalie got the yellow room, Alice the purple, and I the gold." I answered.

"That's great! The tower room, as I call it, suits you perfectly. Though the piano couldn't be moved by previous owners, and It dosn't even play! It came with the house." She said.

"Oh okay then, well I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm exausted!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, I am as well." Said Renee.

After we said goodnight, I headed back up to my room. The door was open. Funnily, I thought I had closed the door. Ah well.

I lay down on my bed, but even under all my blankets, I felt cold. I couldn't sleep, so I opened my eyes.

I almost screamed. A boy was sitting on the piano bench next to the bed, but he looked transparent, like a ghost.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound brave, but failing miserably.

"You can see me?!" He asked, in a voice like velvet.

I only nodded.

"I'm Edward and you?" He asked.

"I'm Bella." I answered.

"Bella." He said trying the name, he smiled a crooked smile, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said.

"Uh ya, um, I hope this dosn't sound rude or anything, but will you please explain to me why you are in my room?" I asked.

"Well, tecnically this is my room." He said flashing me that smile that made my heart beat irratically.

"I just moved here today." I said, "And this room appealed to me, so I chose it as mine." I said.

"Ah well, let us not argue! I havn't talked to anyone since the early 1900's!" He said.

"_1900s!?!_ Are you a ghost?" I asked.

He sighed sadly, "Yes. I am dead and transparent." He said. I noticed that he looked ready to cry.

"Aww, there there, it's okay! We all die sometime!" I said patting his back, my hand went right through.

"Not at age 17." He answered quietly.

"You're close to my age." I said.

"How old are you?" He asked me. I now noticed that his eyes were green, a beautiful shade of green at it Bella! I mentally cursed myself.

"I'm uh 16." I said.

He smiled another breathtaking smile, "Almost driving then?" he asked.

"No, I already can. I'll be 17 in September." I said.

"I didn't get a 17th birthday celebration, I was bedridden." He said, looking sad once more.

"Edward, why can't I touch you?" I asked.

"Well you could, but I will not allow you to. Bella listen to me, do not ever give me permission to touch you at all please! Do not tell me that I can. If I get angry, I could throw things at you now, yes. But if I could touch you, I could strangle you or worse. Never let me touch you Bella. Never." He said.

"Okay Edward." I said.

"I will let you get rest now, goodnight Bella." Said Edward, floating up throught the ceiling.

I then lay there, dreaming of ghostly green eyes, and bronze haired boys.

**Sorry it was so short!!! Really I am! But I just wanted to see if you guys liked the idea of this story! I know it went a little fast, but I HAD to bring Edward in. I would feel bad if I hadn't. Please update and tell me if I should continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! if you are reading this chapter, THANK YOU! This most likely means that you wern't about to murder me or something for killing Edward! Thanks for reading!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I had conversations every night with Edward now, and noone else in my family could see him for some reason. He had become _my_ best friend, noone else knew about him.

One night I was laying down in my bed next to him just talking, when I tried to feel Edward's skin again, all I felt was coldness. It was very annoying.

"Edward, will you allow me to touch you? Please?" I asked.

"No Bella. That would make you have to give me permission to touch you, and we can't have that. I can't control my anger." Said Edward angirly.

"Edward please." I begged him, "Edward I really trust you, you won't hurt me Edward. I know it."

"Bella-" Edward began, cracking a little. He wanted to be able to feel my skin as well.

"No, listen, it'll be okay Edward." I said.

"I can't let you-" I cut him off again.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I give you permission to touch me!" I said before he could touch me.

He looked horrified, panic-stricken, and did I see a glimmer of happiness in his eyes?

"I trust you." I said. I reached out and took his hand, I could touch him!

"Bella, I know that I'm being selfish, because I'm glad that I can touch you, but you just risked your safty. Bella? Do I not scare you? I am dead, and over a hundred years old technically, but yet, you are not afraid. Why?" He asked.

"Becasue I feel safe around you, and who cares if your dead or a ghost! So come on Casper, cheer up! Plus danger-smanger, I feel protected around you, not threatened." I answered.

He pondered over this, then slowly reached his hand out to caress my cheek. He surprised me by saying, "You know, you're really soft."

I burst out laughing, and suddenly I heard the pattering of footsteps coming up the stair.

"Bella? What's so funny?" Asked Alice.

Stupid pixie, "Nothing Pix-Alice." I said hoping she wouldn't notice. She did.

"Bella, you only call me a Pixie when you're hiding something, or I'm interupting something." She said.

"Well-" I gulped.

"Bella I am omniescent, so tell me before I find out using other means." She hissed.

"Well, I have a new friend." I said, "You've never seen him." I said, hoping that she would drop it.

"From school? You've only been going for a couple weeks..." She said, "Were you talking to him on the phone?" She asked.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Were you talking to him at all?" She asked again, more forcefully.

"Y-Yes." I said.

"_Is he here!_" She hissed again looking around wildly.

"Uh... sort of." I answered.

"In your room?" She asked me furiously.

"I really don't know." I said.

"And his name would be what? Also what do you mean by you don't know?!" She asked. A stronger person than me would cower under her anger.

"Um well Edward, and he dissapered." I answered meekly.

"Bella! You had a boy in your room! Are you still a virgin?" She asked me.

"Yes! I have no plans soon of changing that!" I said shocked, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Thank God for that, now where did he dissapear to?" Asked Alice.

"I really don't know where he's at, but he is still in the house. Alice you heard about the Cullen family who lived here right?" I asked.

"Yeah and?" She prompted.

"Edward's full name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I said.

"What! There's been a ghost in your room. Right. Is this some kind of a joke?!" She asked, looking quite scary.

"No, Edward!" I called softly.

"Yes?" He asked. Alice couldn't see him.

"Can you show yourself to Alice. Somehow? She's my sister, and found out about you and want's to meet you." I said.

"Bella, this isn't funny." Said Alice, looking a little frightened.

"Sure, I can turn myself visable to those I want to." He said. He closed his eyes, but a second later, opened them again.

"Gah!" Alice said.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, and you must be Alice Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said smoothly.

"U-m Hell-o." She faltered.

We talked to her a little while longer, until she was tired, and both of us to sleep, and Edward to, do whatever.

Sometimes it was really awesome having a ghost friend.

**Thanks for reading! Also really sorry for the short chapters! Also should I make Edward kiss Bella next chapter or wait a while? Please help! Thanks! **

**Special Thanks to Donut37 for being my very first reviewer! I was reall happy when at... 2:50 a.m. about an hour or two after I had posted my story, I had a review! (I think best at night, or extremely early in the morning.) Anyway, thank you! Also from now on, I will post all my reviewers names! :)**

**Sincerly, BellaCullen2312 (aka: Meg/Megan)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I want to thank these people for reviewing chapter two!!! Also if I post this chapter today! That will be three chapters in one day! yay! I got reviews in ONE day! Plus it was extremely early in the morning while I was updating! It's like... 5:32 a.m. right now! (I have unoffical insomnia...) XD **

**1.) ****viv3657-(Thanks for the review! I implore you to review to forthcoming chapters as well!)**

**2.) babi-jay -(Also I was so excited about that one review mostly because I had just posted it in between 1-2 hours earlier. Also the small fact that it was almost 3 am my time XD But thanks!!! Also this chapter is a bit more about Edward's past, and the next chapter will be ExB.)**

**3.) BlackDiamondRose-(Thank you for the review, I have a few errors, becasue I am using the only WordProcessor this computer has, WordPad, and it has no spell check, so sorry! But thanks for your review!)**

**Edward P.O.V. (FINALLY! XD)**

Is it possible for a mere fragment of a person to love? Even when they do not have a heart? If it is so, I believe that I, Edward Cullen the ghost, am in love with Bella Swan the human.

She should not have let me touch her. It was a bad idea, I could hurt her. But her words echoed in my ghostly ears, 'Edward I really trust you, you won't hurt me Edward. I know it.'

How did she know? How does she know that for a fact? She dosn't. But it't too late now, I just have to be careful about getting angry around her, lest I forget what happened the last time a human trusted me. I sat there, while the humans slept, and relived my worst memories.

Well I do remember that I had a very loving mother. She got sick when I was very young, and died. I also died from the same ailment. The Spanish Influinza.

Elizabeth Masen hadn't really recognized the symptoms until it was too late. High Fever, headache, delirium, vomit, and diarrhea. All symptoms. Once she got herself into a hospital though, there were only 3 or 4 doctors on hand, and my mother died. She even breastfed me on her sickbed when i was a baby. All for nothing. I died later on from the exact same illness.

This was the house I had lived in, this was the room I had died in, and this property of land, I would forever be trapped upon. I had turned into a ghost after I died, and only ever revealed myself twice. Once to Tayna, and now to Bella.

Tayna had seemed sad, so I decided to cheer her up, I gained her confidence, she was only fifteen when she was brutally murdered. One night, I was talking to her, and she said that my mother must have been truly dense not to have recognised the symptoms. I was infuriated with her, and I killed her.

I had choaked her to death with my hands. She had let me be able to touch her. I am a monster who dosn't deserve to interact with humans under any circumstances.

But I didn't love Tayna. If Bella had said those exact words, I would have controled it. I don't know how I knew, but I did. I loved Bella, and that would save her from the monster side of me.

**(A.N. I will put some ExB in now, I would feel bad without it, and I'm sure you all are yelling at your computers, 'Come on all ready! End the stupid AN already and get to Edward and Bella!!!' XD)**

I waited patiently for Bella to get done eating. She was taking a long time, so I decided to go check it out. What a sight awaited me when I went downstairs, I saw the Swan family dancing around like fools, not really caring, to some music I did not recognize. Suddenly the song changed. It was Clair De Lune.

Bella instantly perked up when it started playing, but everyone else was too tired to dance, so she started some kind of waltz to it by herself. I decided then to make my apperance known to only her. Once she saw me, I whispered to her, "Care to dance Bella?"

She ever so slightly nodded her head, and we waltzed away. Once we were done, I went back to Bella's room to wait. I heard her family tell her, that she danced so perfectly, that they would have almost believed that she had been dancing with an invisable man.

As soon as Bella got up here, I wrapped my arm around my shoulders, "We should do that again!" I said half seriously. She shook her head.

"I can't dance, and I trip while standing still." She said blushing.

"Well thats happy. Bella? What do you want to talk about? Or do? I'm bored.

"Let's just be together for now." I said.

"Okay." She answered curiously.

I leaned on my elbow, playing with her hair, while she just looked into my eyes, as if... dazzled?

**(A.N. hahaha dazzling even as a ghost!)**

I could almost swear that I saw love in her eyes for me, but that was just wishful dreaming on my part.

I leaned forward, "What do you want to do Bella?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She answered, being such a helpful person.

I leaned forward, my lips a centimeter from hers. "May I?" I asked, my cool, ghostly breath fanning across her face.

"Of course." She said, smiling at me.

I pressed my lips to hers, and put my hands on her hips, and her arms went around my neck. Her lips were so soft against mine. I felt her moan a little, and I smiled against her lips. For once, I forgot I was a ghost, I forget all my problems, and I was glad that I died in this room, or else I would never have met Bella.

We both pulled back from the kiss at the same time, both breathing heavily, even though I didn't need too. I knew that we had both felt a spark, it wasn't a normal kiss. It meant something. But what?

**Bella P.O.V.**

That kiss was amazing! I'd never kissed a boy like that before, albeit he is a ghost.

He lay down next to me on my bed, and I rested my head on his chest. He then stroked my hair, and I fell asleep into dreams of him.

The next morning I woke up to the piano. At first I had just thought, "_Oh that piano music is nice, it's so soothing."_

But then I realized that the piano wasn't supposed to work, and my eyes opened in shock. Edward was sitting at the piano, playing a beautiful melody.

"Good Morning, did you sleep well my Bella?" he asked me in his velvety voice. I felt giddy when he said, 'my Bella'.

"I slept fine, thanks. What was the song you were playing?" I asked him, It was so beautiful, I just had to know the name of it.

"Bella's Lullaby, I composed it myself." He answered.

"You composed that? When!" I asked.

"Last night while you were sleeping." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"It's beautiful, I wish that I could play the piano." I said, mostly to myself.

"I can teach you, I havn't got anything better to do." He said, kissing my forehead.

"That would be great, just maybe, not right now." I said, "I'm not a big morning person."

"I can tell." He smirked at me.

"Hey, can you leave the house? Are you able to?" I asked.

"Yes I can come and go as I please, but I can't be gone for more than 48 hours, or I dissapear forever." He said.

"Would you like to come to school with me today?" I asked.

He enthusiastically agreed that that would be great, so I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day, then down to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Then Edward and I walked, or floated, down to the bus stop.

Once we arrived at school, I showed him my locker, and headed to my first class. He ended up being a big distraction, floating around the room at random, and randomly kissing my face or hands. I couldn't respond though, seeing as no one could see him, and I was extremely frustrated.

"Stop!" I whispered when he kissed my forehead for the fiftith time today. "I'm going to get in trouble."

It went like that until lunch, where I met some unusual people. I noticed that every table was full, except for one. Around this table, there were two very beautiful, perfect people.

There was a lanky blond boy and a large dark haired muscular boy.

"Um hello, everywhere else is full, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Uh- sure..." Said the muscular dark haired one, "I'm Emmett, and this is Jasper."

"I'm Bella." I said.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Jasper, while looking a little in pain.

"Who?" I asked.

He was looking at Edward, and there wasn't anyone behind him.

"Him." Said Emmett pointing at Edward.

"You can see him?!" I asked.

"Yes, the boy wearing out of date clothing and has green eyes." Said Emmett.

"I'm Edward, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"Are you a ghost?" Asked Emmett.

"Yes." Answered Edward.

"Bella!" Came a voice from behind me. It was Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was a Freshman, and Alice a senior

had just started her freshman year.

"Oh, uh, Emmett, Jasper, this is Rosalie my sister." Emmett visably stiffened, though I couldn't tell why.

"Hi Emmett, Jasper." They said smiling.

"Hello, Rosalie and Alice, excuse me." Said Emmett, running out of the room.

"Why don't you two and Edward come to our house sometime today." He said, "My adoptive father would like to meet Edward." Said Jasper. "It's very nice to meet you Alice." He said, kissing her hand, then following his brother out the door.

"Um okay then. Let's eat lunch I guess." Said Alice.

"Who's Edward?" Asked Rosalie.

"Edward if you want, show Rosalie, she can keep a secret." I said.

A minute later Rosalie gasped, "A ghost! Hi! I'm Rosalie and you're Edward right? Nice to meet you." She said eating her lunch.

"Um hi." Said Edward.

"Well, you can sit down Edward, you know that right?" I said, "You could sit right here if you want." I said patting the seat next to me.

He sat down next to me, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"What is with your obsession with kissing me today!?" I asked, not really minding.

"I like to kiss you." He said smiling, his green eyes boring into me.

"I like to kiss you too, but you're going to get me a detention." I said.

"So? I have a feeling you wouldn't mind of I kissed you." He said.

"Yeah..." I admitted. He laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"Um okay then.." Said Alice.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you were dating a super hot ghost boy!" Said Rosalie.

I blushed deeply, and Edward said, "You look beautiful when you blush. That's my favorite thing about you."

I smiled at this and looked around. Rosalie, Alice, and the rest of the student population had left the room.

"We should go." I said.

We got through the rest of the day, with minor distractions coming from Edward, and finally we were going to go to the Cullen's house. Jasper had said that Emmett would go in her car to give directions, and Jasper would take Alice in his car. In the back of my truck Charlie got me, sat Rosalie, chattering away with Edward.

"Left." Said Emmett, barely looking at the road.

"Why are you and Jasper so pale?" I asked.

"No sun." He answered grinning.

"Oh ya..." I said.

"Why are you, so pale?" He fired back.

"I have no idea, maybe my mother's part albino." I said, making him laugh a loud booming laugh.

"Hey Emmett, how old are you?" Asked Rosalie.

"I'm just turned 15 last week." he said.

"Cool! Said Rosalie, "I'm fifteen next month, Alice just turned 18 about three or four weeks ago, and Bella's going to be seventeen in two months."

"That's cool." He said.

We arrived a few minutes later at the Cullen's house, where Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper's adopted parents, were standing out front waiting for us.

"Hello Esme. Bella here, has something very interesting to show you guys." Said Emmett.

"What is it?" Asked Carlisle.

"Edward!" I said, calling out to him.

He came out of the truck, and smiled at Carlisle and Esme. Then he let them see him.

"Edward Masen?" Asked Carlisle.

"How?" Edward questioned faintly.

"What?! How do you know each other?" I asked, really confused at this point.

"He was my doctor when I had the flu. He was also my mother's doctor as well." Said Edward, "How is it that you are still alive?" He asked.

"After all those years?" Asked Rosalie.

Alice didn't respond, she was having another vision. No one but Rosalie and I believed her. She could see pictures of the future. Suddenly she woke from her daze.

"Alice? What was your vision about?" I asked her.

"Vision?" Asked Carlisle and Esme in unison.

"Alice sees pictures of the future. But only the decided future, the future can always change." Said Rosalie.

"That's interesting..." Said Carlisle.

"So what was it about?" I asked.

Alice blushed red, "Nothing about you, it's about something personal." She said.

Alice never blushed, it must be about her, I'd have to find out later.

"What are you?" I asked Carlisle, "How did you live so long?" I asked.

"We, are vampires Bella." Said Carlisle.

**(A.N. I'VE HAD TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! I FORGOT TO CHECK MY MAIL BEFORE I POSTED IT!!!! ANOTHER REVIEWER FOR CHAPTER 2 IS-**

**5.) Pixie Not A Fairy- Thanks for the review, and i'm hoping that since you are reading this, that you read the chapter as well! I made them kiss. A lot... And a secret was revealed! Thanks for the review!!**

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I tried to make it really long! I did manage to grt four hours of sleep! From six a.m. to ten a.m.! Please review and tell me if you like it! This IS the third chapter i've posted on this story today! :) Three Chapter in one day!!! Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**And go check out my profile and other stories!**

**~BellaCullen2312**


	4. Chapter 4

**I stayed up until 6 am again, but couldn't update because I had a sleepover! But I'm updating now! I like updating really fast. This is the forth chapter in TWO days!! it's a brand new record for me! **

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I had blacked out when Carlisle Cullen told us that he was a vampire. Who wouldn't have? Well actually Rosalie and Alice didn't... but that's not the point. What is it with me finding things that aren't supposed to exist? First ghosts, then vampires! What's next? Werewolfs?!

"Edward? Where's Edward?" I asked a little panicked. Either he wasn't in the room, or he wasn't showing himself.

"Bella!!" Edward cried out in joy. He had gone with Esme to get a glass of water for me to drink to calm me down when I woke up.

I hugged Edward tightly, as if my life depended on it. I was disorented, confused, scared, and a little worried about my sanity at this point.

"So, Vampires huh?" I asked.

"Yes." Said Carlisle, checking my pulse, temperature, ect.

"Human Blood? Coffins? Burning in sunlight? Any of that true?" I asked.

"Human blood for some vampires, but we drink animal blood. We are 'vegetarians'. Also, we don't sleep, ever. And we sparkle in the sunlight, not burn." Answered Esme, in a motherly tone. I nodded, to show that I was listening.

"Maybe you guys should get home, Bella you need rest. Alice and Rosalie, feel free to come back at any time. You as well Edward." Said Carlisle.

"Yes, um, Alice can you please drive us? I'm..." I didn't need to finish. I had just passed out cold because I found out about vampires. I was in no state to drive.

When we arrived home, I lay in bed, mulling things over.

Okay, I move here, not believing anything mythical, and suddenly ghosts and vampires exist! What's next!? Faries, werewolfs, Frankenstien, zombies, ghouls?

"Ugh!" I groaned into my pillow.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to take a nap or something. Love you Edward." I said, hugging him.

"Love you Bella." He said, humming my lullaby in my ear until I fell asleep.

_**OMNISCENT (All-knowing) P.O.V.**_

The next couple months went well for the Swan family. Charlie and Renee Swan were still oblivious to the whole ghost living in their house and vampires existing thing. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie became good friends with the Cullens as well. Especially Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. I think Rosalie and Emmett are going to probably start dating, and Alice and Jasper will probably start dating as well. Bella knew that Emmett and Rosalie both were in over their heads, and Jasper was heads over heels for Alice. She was happy for them, but also felt very sad. Her sisters were growing up, and she was forced to go along with them. If it weren't for Edward, she wouldn't have been able to cope with all of that at once.

Bella's birthday was coming up in a week or so, and everyone was planning a surprise party. Bella was unaware of the plans, which suited her fine, as she was under the impression that her seventeenth birthday would be uncelebrated.

A few hours before the party, Alice had Bella go shopping for some food so she could, without Bella knowing, set up for the party. Edward was to be lookout for Bella, so they could hide when it was time. Edward was to be lookout because he could go up to the roof to watch out for Bella, and then go through the floors to tell everyone to hide before Bella could get in the door.

After all the decorations were up and the guest had all arrived, Edward went to look out for Bella. After about twenty minutes, he saw Bella's rusty old truck driving up the road. He quickly went through the floor to warn everyone.

"It's Bella! Hide!" Edward called out to Alice.

"Everyone down! I hear Bella!" Alice said, lying for Edward's sake.

The lights were turned off, the guests hidden, and the door was unlocked, when Bella walked inside the house. She fumbled for the light, and finally found it and switched it on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled jumping up.

Bella blinked a couple times, after the inital shock, and said, "Alice, someday, little pixie, I will get you." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm older than you Bella-Wella! You can't call me little." She chided.

"I'm a few inches taller though, so you are little." Bella retorted.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper said giving Bella a group hug.

"Thanks you guys." She said blushing.

"You're welcome milady." Emmett said, pretending to curtsy.

Bella put her head in her hands for a second, then looked around, seeing Edward, and gave him a bug hug.

"I know that you were probably some part of this evil scheme, but thanks Edward." Bella said, kissing his cheek.

After an hour or so of just talking, they finally ate cake, that is the humans ate cake, and opened presents.

From the Cullens, Bella got a few books. From Alice, a makeup set that would more than likely never be used. From Rosalie, she got a gift card for some clothing store that sold, 'fashionable clothing', as she put it. From Renee and Charlie, Bella got some more music for her stereos, a charm bracelet, and fifty dollars. And lastly, from Edward, she got a (hoping in her case that it was fake), diamond heart charm to put on her new bracelet. Apperently the heart had once belonged to his mother.

This was Bella's best birthday ever, but little did she know, that the day after her birthday, everything would change.

**:( Sorry for the long update wait!!! I had a limited time to be on the computer, and it was difficult! But it's fine now! It's....12:41 a.m., and I feel like I can write for hours! So lucky for you guys who actually want to read the crap that I post on here!!!! :) Please give me some ideas! I'm running out! Also here's a quick hint for you guys about the next chapter! (Hint= Jacob Black) If you guess correctly about what may happen, I will put your name in the next chapter! Remember, reviews make me update faster, and I'm hoping to update again before 6 a.m.! Sorry if you don't stay up that early and read fanfictions, but this is pretty much for the people who may or may not be awake right now! XD REVIEW!!! **

**-BellaCullen2312**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, HI!!! NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

**Oh hey, before this chapter goes up, I want to put this poem I wrote in writing class in here;**

**There once was a book called Twilight**

**It started with a girl on a flight**

**The girl met a boy, they instantly clicked**

**Then Bella met Jacob, and Edward was ticked**

**Even more so, when Jacob imprinted, and the Volturi came to fight.**

**It's kind of crappy, but apperantly something needed to rhyme with flight and Twilight.... bite, kite, mite, site, gite, pite, height, sight, and fight was what I came up with. Some of them aren't really words, so... yeah... I picked fight... Any suggestions on anything that would be better for the last line?**

**Anyway, on to the chapter!!!**

_**Aro's P.O.V. (Yes from the Volturi...)**_

I had just gotten word about the sighting of a ghost in Forks. Hmm, maybe I could get him to work for us... though he would have to stay in the place he died. Unless I bite him, vampires can, in fact, see ghosts no matter what and touch them and everything. And seeing how we are both technically dead, then maybe biting him would work. I would have to try.

The Volturi members and I boarded our private plane, and flew over towards Forks. Surely Alice, a human girl I heard about that was in contact with the Cullens, would see us coming, so I decided to just come to visit Carlisle. She wouldn't see us biting the ghost boy, because I wasn't planning on it yet.

We all walked off the plane, and ran at vampire speeds to where the Cullens, and to my luck, the ghost buy and some random human girl, the ghost's true love, who was holding his hand.

"Carlisle! My good friend! How is everything! And who are they?" I asked, looking towards the girl and ghost boy.

"Bella, a human who is with us, and Edward, a ghost." Carlisle said.

"Ah interesting." I said circling the two.

"Is there a reason you came to visit?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes actually, dear Esme, I came becasue of this ghost. What is your name?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen." He answered.

"Ah, well Edward, I was wondering what would happen if a vampire bit a ghost, and I came to test." I said.

I leaned in quickly then, biting the ghost boy on the side of the neck. I was quickly pulled off of him, but the damage had been done. He didn't feel the full effect of the pain, but it must have still been painful for him, because he collapsed.

"Aro, you had best leave." Jasper hissed.

"Very well then, I see that my experiment was, as far as I can see, a sucess." I said, smirking as I ran off towards the plane. I would come back for my prize later.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I watched in horror as the old vampire bit Edward's neck. Edward let out a gasp of pain and collapsed. Jasper told Aro and his group to leave, and they did follow that instruction.

I grasped Edward's hand as he writhed in pain. He made no noise, for which I was scared.

"Bella, you should leave. Come back in three days. Please, you'll understand everything then, but Edward muct stay here. You will be in big danger if you don't stay though." Carlisle told me.

"Okay." I said numbly. Esme instructed Jasper to drive me home, and we both got in the car. As soon as we got to my house, he said bye, and ran back to his family. I climbed out of my truck, and walked slowly up the sairs, and into my room.

I isolated myself for the next three days or so, throughout which I didn't really socialize, eat much, or sleep.

After the three days were over, I sped off towards the Cullen residence.

"Hello Bella. You can't see Edward right this second, he's a bit unstable. He's turned into a newborn vampire, and he's no longer a ghost. Also he can read minds." Carlisle told me when I got there.

"I've waited three days, I want to see Edward." I said.

"I want to see Bella!" I heard Edward growl upstairs to Emmett, Jasper, and Esme.

"Edward?!" I called.

"Bella!" He said, appearing at the top of the stairs. He ran down the stairs at an inhuman speed, and slowly sniffed the air. he stiffened, but approached me slowly anyway.

"Carlisle, I can't read her mind." Edward informed him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's just... blank." He said.

"Hmmm, I don't know why that would be, I'll look into it." Carlisle said.

"So what's wrong with my mind? Do you have any idea?" I asked them.

"So I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you?" Edward asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah." I laughed weakly.

"Bella, I missed you." He said, "Hold very still." He kissed me, but I didn't respond, as he had asked.

"Edward, dosn't my blood bother you." I asked curiously.

"Yes, it does. More than anything I've ever smelled." He said, "Bella, you're scent is like a drug to me. I can't-stay-away from it." He leaned in and sniffed my neck. Oddly enough, I wasn't scared.

"Edward, don't hurt her." Carlisle said, stepping forward.

"He won't hurt me. I don't know how I know, but I do. He can't physically hurt me, because he dosn't want to." I said, realizing it as the truth.

"Bella, I could accidentally kill you." Edward said, hugging me.

"But you- Edward? What happened to your eyes?!" I asked, catching sight of his eyes. They were blood red.

"That's the effects of being a newborn vampire. My eyes will never be green ever again. They will most likely, from drinking animal blood, turn gold or topaz." He explained.

"Well that's cool, the red eyes make you look mysterious." I said smiling at him.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked.

"No, should I be?" I questioned.

"Yes, humans weren't meant to be near vampires, they are usually naturally afraid of them. You're instincts are supposed to tell you to flee." He said.

"Mine are telling me to stay put, and never to flee right now, unless it's with you." I said honestly.

"Well, you're different. That's one of the reasons that I love you so much." Edward said, making my heart flutter.

"Edward, I love you. But why do you love me? What have you ever seen in me?" I asked. I didn't deserve him. I felt as if he had always gotten the short end of the stick.

"Bella. You are beautiful, kind, pure, and I love you. You are my life now." He said, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Thank you Edward." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For giving my life meaning. Before I moved here, I was missing out on life. We were meant to be together. Always and forever." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Bella, we'll be back soon, but Edward is pushing his strength, we need to hunt." Carlisle interupted us.

"Okay, I'll see you later Edward. Go hunt!" I said, giving him a final kiss, before Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward ran out the door.

"Bella, go home and come back first thing tomorrow. Bring Alice and Rosalie with you! Emmett and Jasper have taken a liking to them." Esme said, smiling at me.

"Okay, bye Esme, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, giving her a hug, then walking out the front door. I got in my truck and drove off towards my house. But I couldn't park in my regular spot because there was some car in it.

I parked at the curb, and got out of the car. I walked up to the door, and pushed it open.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hey Bella! I want you to meet someone." I heard Charlie call from the living room.

"Okay." I said, walking into the room.

"Hey Bella, this is Billy and Jacob Black." Renee said, motioning to two men sitting on a couch. Well one, Billy, was sitting in a wheelchair in front of the couch.

"Hey Bella. Nice to meet you." Jacob said, shaking my had.

I greeted them both, then excused myself to my room. Once there, I called up Alice and Rosalie to tell them about Edward, what all happened, and the invitation for tomorrow morning. They both had crushes, Alice on Jasper, and Rosalie on Emmett.

They both said that they were tired and going to bed though, so I couldn't stay up and talk about it with them. I went to sleep, and woke up early the next morning. After I woke up, I went to wake up Alice and Rosalie as well.

Once everyone was awake, the three of us left to go to the Cullen's house.

When we got there, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting outside.

"Carlisle and Esme gave me a room here. I can decorate it as I like, so I made it like my old one, and your current bedroom." Edward said, pulling me into a hug.

I saw Alice and Rosalie pulled into similar embraces with Emmett and Jasper. I smiled knowingly at Alice and she blushed. Wait. Alice. Swan. Just. BLUSHED. Wow, that's a first, she must really like Jasper, and by the looks of it, Jasper likes Alice a lot too!

I can also tell that Emmett is a bit protective of Rosalie. It's really sweet and romantic of him.

"Bella, what are you thinking about right now?" Edward asked, burying his face in my hair.

"Alice just blushed, it's a first." I said pointing at her now red face once she heard me.

"Why is she blushing?" He asked.

"I am not at liberty to discuss this." I said in a robotic-sounding voice.

"And why?" He pressed.

"Becasue I don't want to, and it dosn't directly involve either of us so we should butt out of it while we can." I said, glancing over at Alice and Jasper.

"Is it Jasper and Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I mumbled quietly.

"Ah, I thought so, Jasper can sense other's emotions and change them at will. He can tell whatever Alice is feeling." Edward said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Embarresment, uncontrollable hyperactivity, excitment, and... love." Edward said.

Oh My Edward. Alice is in love!

**Lol, I just HAD to use the OME! Try to guess if I'm Team Edward or Team Jacob! Warning: TRICK QUESTION!!! Anyway, if you review, I update!**

**HEY READ THIS!!!!**

**Okay, you guys HAVE to read this story! **

**Title: Midnight **

**Author: WolvesPath**

**Summery: **_**A 17 year old girl named Meghan is an unhappy vampire sour puss. She decides to live in Forks, the same time as Edward. It has been over 200 years since he left Bella. Will Edward's charm cheer up Meg? Please R&R.**_

**Well? What are you still on this poge for? Review now, then go check out that story! I'll update faster! I need 5 reviews to update again! Mwahahaha! EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx!**

**-Megan (BellaCullen2312)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter!!!**

_**Alice's P.O.V.**_

I suddenly had a 'vision' as I called it. I just see pictures of the future. I saw a picture of Jasper and I kissing! He looked slightly in pain, but also in love. I also knew that the kiss would happen tomorrow because there was a TV. in the background on the local news channel, and it was showing the date.

"Hey Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um, would you like to go out with me tomorrow to a special place I found?" Jasper asked me.

"YES! I- uh- mean, sure, I'd love to!" I said my head spinning.

"Great. I'll see you then, but I need to go hunt." Jasper said, smiling his dazzling, beautiful smile at me.

"Yayayayayayayayayayay!!!!" I screamed as soon as he was gone. After that, everyone stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. This would be really cool because I could give it a makeover.

"What's she thinking about?" I heard Bella ask.

"Uh... how if she had an extra head she would give it a makeover." Edward said trying not to laugh.

"Wow…" Was all she said.

"Anyway, hey Bella, would you like to go shopping for books tomorrow in the city?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Sure, I'd love to." Bella smiled at Rosalie.

"Bella is going shopping? Since when do you shop Bella?" I asked extremely surprised.

"Since it's not for clothing, furniture, or makeup." She answered.

"Aw, I knew it was too good to be true." I said sadly.

"Anyway, Edward we have to get home, I promised I'd be back to cook." Bella told Edward.

"Bye Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward! See you guys later!" I called as Bella kissed Edward goodbye and Rosalie said bye to Emmett.

"Let's go you guys!" I called.

"Bella, you can make out with Eddy later! We promised mom!" I yelled at her as Rosalie got in the car.

"Rosalie? Why is it that I'm so short, but you and Bella are so tall and younger than me?" I asked.

"Because you're a freak of nature little pixie." She answered. I stuck my tongue out, and Bella finally got in the car.

"Let's go home and pick out an outfit for my date tomorrow!" I said as we drove home.

As soon as we got inside, I asked mom if she could cook because Bella needed to help me with picking out an outfit for my date. She agreed and we got to work.

I ended up picking out a blue skirt, blue high heel shoes, and a black shirt with blue lettering reading: 'Anything can happen when I'm around', and my choker necklace.

**[A.N. Go to this website to see the outfit. Remember to remove the spaces on the link. **

**http:// www. Poly vore . com /paranormal_fanfic/ set?id=9533430**

**Go check it out!]**

We went to bed early that night, and the next morning, we woke up around seven, at eleven, Jasper came to pick me up, so I said goodbye to Bella and Rosalie and went off on my date.

We drove for about half an hour, until we reached the edge of a forest and got out of the car. "Here, get on." Jasper told me.

I got on his back, piggy-back style, and he started running, it was exhilarating! He ran fast, the trees coming at us at amazing speeds, until finally he stopped running at the base of a tree. He then told me to hold on tight because he was going to climb, I tightened my hold, and he raced up the tree until we got to a fork in it that was big enough for a couple people to sit in.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed looking around.

"Alice, that is merely pretty, but you are beautiful." He said, his eyes showing some deep emotion.

I blushed at that. Wait, blush? Since when does Alice Swan blush!? Hmm, maybe I'm in love.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes." I said looking in his eyes. "Anything."

"Mary Alice Brandon Swan." He stood us both up, and then got down on his knee. "Will you marry me?" He fumbled in his pocket for a second, before smoothly pulling out a beautiful diamond ring.

I couldn't breathe I was so happy. I saw the hurt in his eyes. He thought I was going to say no! "Yes!" I finally managed to choke out.

He then looked so happy, the hurt gone now. He stood up then, and pulled me into his arms. His lips came closer to mine until they finally touched, my breath became ragged, and I put my arms around his neck. He pulled back then.

"Sorry, it's hard to kiss you like that, I might hurt you. I was being selfish when I asked you to marry me." He said staring at my face, as if memorizing it.

"No it's not, I love you Jazz!" I said, fabricating a nickname for him.

"Jazz… I like that Alice." He smiled at me. "I love you Alice."

We sat in silence, just enjoying the moment, when my phone rang, it was Bella.

"It's Bella, hold on." I told Jasper.

"Hello?" I asked happily into the phone.

"Alice, please get everyone, help." She cried into the phone.

"Wait, calm down Bella. Tell me what's wrong." I said, the happiness replaced with fear and worry.

"It's Rosalie." She sobbed. "She was raped and left for dead. She's still alive, but just barely, oh Alice." She started crying now, hysterically.

"Bella are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No, I found her in an alley. No one was around; she managed to tell me that she was raped by four men before she passed out. Alice there's a lot of blood. Please get Edward and Carlisle down here; we're a block down from the bookstore." She sobbed.

"Jasper, call Carlisle. Tell him that Rosalie is dying. She was raped and left for dead. She's unconscious now, but still alive." I said, silent tears falling from my eyes.

"Don't worry Ali, we won't let her die. She'll be fine." He said, dialing the number and wiping away my tears.

He then told Carlisle exactly what happened, and we were to meet everyone back at the Cullen's house. Edward was already there, because he had followed Bella to make sure she would be safe.

"Edward can take care of her until then. Rosalie will be fine Alice. Don't worry please." Jasper said.

"It's just; I'm scared I might lose my sister." I cried, I felt wave after wave of calm wash over me, they made me feel a bit better.

"It's okay Alice, everything will be alright." Jasper said in a calm soothing voice.

"I hope so. Thanks Jasper." I said, snuggling into his chest after making sure he would be okay with my blood being so close.

I fell asleep then, my thoughts full of worry for Rosalie.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

If Edward hadn't have found us when he did, Rosalie might be dead. He handled all the blood pretty well, his blood red eyes were still a little creepy, but I loved him more, if possible, for saving my sister.

Carlisle got there about an hour after Edward, and took over from there, Edward then comforted me until Carlisle came back. Rosalie had no chance to survive, unless she was bitten. I thought about it for maybe a minute, thinking of all the bad that can happen if you're a vampire, but I decided to be selfish and told Carlisle that he had top change Rosalie.

He bit her then, her wrists, neck, and ankles, and then carried her thrashing body to his Mercedes. Edward and I got in his Volvo, and as soon as he got in, he opened the windows.

"Sorry, it's just Rosalie's blood took a lot of strength to be near, and then being in an enclosed environment with you is- painful." He said, poking his nose towards the open window.

"It's fine Edward. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you." I said, taking my hair down to hide my neck, I thought maybe it might help, and so it seems, it did.

After we got he Cullen's home, Alice and I watched as our sister was carried upstairs screaming and thrashing as if on fire. We hugged each other, and sat there for who knows how long, just listening to our youngest sister in pain upstairs.

"Edward? What do we tell our mom?" I asked him.

"Tell her that Rosalie- is staying the night for a weekend of shopping eith one of her friends for three days. After that, Carlisle will fabricate some way to tell them she died. It will work." He said kissing me lightly.

"Alice, Bella, you guys go home. There's nothing more you can do." Jasper told us.

"Bye Edward, I love you." I said, hugging him goodbye.

"Bye Jasper, I'll tell everyone about it tomorrow. We will together. Okay?" Alice asked quietly.

"Sure thing, but I think Bella can hear us." Jasper kissed her lightly on the lips then, and said goodbye.

Just then Emmett walked in the door. "Why do I smell blood?" He asked, looking at Alice and I.

"Rosalie had an accident, and is being transformed because otherwise she would have died. But we're going to be back some other time, so we'll see you then." I told Emmett sadly, getting in my car.

We drove back silently. I told my mom the lie about Rosalie as soon as we got home. She accepted it without much question, when Alice surprised me.

"Hey mom? Can we have the Cullen's over for dinner tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure thing honey, why don't you two go up to bed? You look exhausted." She said.

"Kay mom, night." We said sadly waving goodnight.

We decided to sleep in the same room tonight, seeing as we were scared for Rosalie, so we went to my room, and both got in bed.

"Hey Alice, what's that?" I asked pointing at a ring on her hand.

"What's what Bella?" She asked, partially asleep.

"That ring." I clarified.

"A ring, now go to sleep." She told me, pulling her hand back.

I fell asleep in confusion that night.

_**Alice's P.O.V. --- The next day ---**_

The next day, I woke up early, so as to wake up before Bella. I climbed out of bed, and pulled on some clothing. Then I made my way downstairs to tell my mom that I was going to go ask the Cullen's over for dinner.

After I left, I drove slower to their house, and finally found the turn off on my second try, seeing as I was so excited the first time that I missed it. I turned in, and Jasper met me in the driveway.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"She's at home asleep. I woke up before she did, and I came over to see Rosalie and ask you guys a question." I said.

"I'll go get Esme, Carlisle and Emmett's busy with Rosalie." He said, walking back inside.

A minute later, Esme and Edward walked back out.

"Would you three like to come over for 'dinner' tomorrow? Jasper and I have to announce something, even though Edward already knows what it is." I said.

"Sure, we'll just take small portions and pretend to eat." Esme smiled a me.

"Awesome! Is it safe for me to go see Rosalie?" I asked.

"For now, but tomorrow she'll wake up quite late, so don't come over tomorrow, also tonight Carlisle and Emmett will stay here and we'll come over there." Esme said.

"Wait what about Edward's eyes? Will he be able to be around people?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, and I'll get contacts." He said.

"Great! Let's go see Rosalie now." I said as I heard her scream. "Hs she been doing that very often?"

"Yes, it's a good thing that we don't have neighbors, otherwise the police would've come to make sure no murder was being committed." Jasper said.

I laughed a little at this, and then practically bounded up the stairs. We went over to this big room that looked like a doctor's surgery lab.

"Wow, Carlisle takes his work home doesn't he." I commented, walking over to Rosalie.

She looked different, she was clearly in pain, but she was more beautiful than ever. She was paler than ever, and her hair seemed to glow. She was still wearing the clothes that, the incident, had happened in, so I requested that I be able to dress her, seeing as I saw this coming.

They agreed, and everyone but Esme stepped out of the room. Together we got Rosalie dressed in a long-sleeve blue shirt, a black vest, dark skinny jeans, a necklace that Emmett was going to give her that had the Cullen Crest on it, and blue ballet flats.

**[A.N. Here is a link for Rosalie's outfit here. Remember to remove the spaces!**

**http:// www. Poly vore .com/ cgi/ set?id= 9536247**

**Go look at it!]**

Esme told me then to go home, and that they would be over tonight.

"See you guys! Bye Jasper!" I said, all my love for him probably bright and clear to him with his ability.

He kissed me goodbye, and I drove off towards home.

"Bella! Can you cook dinner for seven?" I counted quickly in my head.

"Sure who's coming over?" She asked.

"Edward, Esme, and Jasper plus you, Charlie, Renee, and I." I said, smiling at her.

"But the Cullen's don't eat." She said confused.

"To keep up the illusion." I replied, helping her prepare a salad.

Once the Cullen's arrived, we all sat down at the table, Jasper and I sat next to each other, Edward and Bella across from us, Charlie next to me, Renee across from Charlie, and Esme across from Jasper.

After we all ate, or in Edward, Jasper, and Esme's case, pretend to eat, Jasper and I stood up, me holding his hand.

"We have an announcement to make!" I said, smiling brightly.

"Tell us!" Renee said, staring at my hand with the ring on it.

"Jasper asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I said smiling vibrantly.

"Oh my baby is getting married!" Renee cried, hugging both Jasper and I.

Charlie looked shocked for a moment. He looked at the both of us, "You're pregnant!"

Jasper and I looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. "I'm – not pregnant!" I laughed.

"Oh, sorry." He said, looking very embarrassed.

"Charlie, be quiet! Give Alice a hug! Our oldest baby is getting married!" Renee said smiling.

Esme looked as if she would bust with joy.

"I can't wait until you're part of our family! Oh Jasper! Getting married!" She seemed to be beside herself.

"We're going to wait for a year or so, for me to get some collage in." I said, smiling.

We were actually going to wait until Rosalie lost the red in her eyes once she became a newborn, so then she could pretend that she was sick until she actually can be around humans, and her eyes turn gold.

"Oh that's great Alice! Plenty of planning time!" Renee said.

"Yes it is! We're going to go back to Jasper's house to let Carlisle know whenever he gets home from work, which should be any minute." I said.

"That's fine honey, go ahead, why don't you go now! Be back by midnight please! Even if you're 18, I don't like the thought of you driving around that late." Renee said.

"Okay mom! See you guys! Bella, why don't you come with us?" I asked her.

"Sure, see you guys!" Bella called as we walked out to the Mercedes that Esme, Edward, and Jasper came in.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house, and got out.

"Carlisle, can Bella visit Rosalie please and can you come down here?" Jasper called.

"Yes. Send her up." He yelled loud enough for Bella to hear. Bella and Edward both walked upstairs, and Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs. He walked down quickly.

"Hello Alice." He greeted me warmly.

"Hello Carlisle. Jasper would like to tell you something." I smiled at him.

"Yes, Alice has accepted my hand in marriage." Jasper smiled at me.

"Congratulations son, and welcome to the family- almost –Alice." Carlisle said to me. Giving us both a quick hug as Rosalie screamed.

I saw Bella and Edward at the top of the stairs then. "Rosalie's thrashing and screaming, it scared Bella." Edward said.

"Ah, well let's go home Bella." I said helping her shivering form out the front door. It had started to rain, and I knew that it would be hard to see the road.

"Let me drive you guys home. I can run back." Edward said.

We agreed, and I kissed Jasper goodbye in the rain.

"First time I've ever kissed anybody in the rain." I said giggling slightly.

"For me as well." Jasper said, giving me a hug goodbye.

"Bye Jazz!" I said, running over to the car. He was the only boy I would actually ruin my hair and outfit for standing in the rain.

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

After Alice announced that she was to be married, I couldn't help my excitement! I went to the Cullen's house with them, and Edward and I decided to go see Rosalie. I waved hello to Carlisle on the way up, then entered a room that had Rosalie in it. She looked ill at ease. Her face was scrunched up as if she was in pain. Then, after we had been there for about a minute, she screamed bloody murder.

"Oh! She's in pain!" I cried, unable to stop shaking.

Somehow we made it to the top of the stairs, and Carlisle rushed back up to make sure Rosalie didn't break anything like his fancy medical equipment that was no doubt expensive.

After Edward drove us home, I went straight to bed. Edward was, of course, waiting for me, after having climbed in the window.

"Edward, I'm sorry about earlier, I guess it's completely normal for you guys when Rosalie screamed, that's part of the transformation. But I've never seen her like that and I guess I just got scared." I said, curling up into his cold chest.

"It's fine Bella, that's natural for you. You were scared for your younger sister. That's nothing to be sorry about Bella." He murmered, then his head shot up, and he looked towards Alice's room. "The fiancé to your sister has made his apperence in Alice's room."

"Jasper's here? Then you're not the only one who climbs through windows and watches girls younger than you sleep." I teased.

"No, I guess I'm not." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Go to sleep Bella." Edward said, humming my lullaby.

"The last time you hummed that, you were a ghost." I said, closing my eyes.

"I suppose it was." He said, then continued my lullaby.

I then started to fall asleep, and my last conscious thought was, "My lullaby."

**Hey! This was a bit more AxJ, but I wanted to get that little barrier crossed. XD Next chapter will be a bit more ExB than this one, considering I've started missing the ExB a lot. Anyway, please review! Thx! –BellaCullen2312 (Meg)**

**There are almost 4,000 words in this chapter! I'm really excited about that! I usually make my chapters about 1,000 - 2,000 words long!!!! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter!!!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers by the way! Oh wait! NONE for chapter 6! :( Are you guys still reading my story???**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

"Bella? Bella wake up." Edward said into my ear.

"What? Why?" I asked groggily.

"Because I need to get home with Jasper, but I wanted to say bye." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Bye Edward, see you later." I said, rolling over on my side to face him.

"Bye Bella, don't come over to my house later. Rosalie just woke up." Edward said.

"Does she have her phone?" I asked him.

"Yes. Do you want to call her? She's apparently just gotten back from her first hunt." Edward said.

"Yea. I do." I said, taking the phone Edward handed me and calling Rosalie.

"Hello?" I heard a voice like bells say.

"Rosalie? It's me, Bella. Are you all right?" I asked.

"Oh Bella! I'm fine, my throat just burns a bit." She said. I could tell she was a bit depressed.

"How soon until I can see you?" I asked.

"At least a year Bella, maybe more or maybe less… I don't want to kill you or anything. You are still my sister, even if I'm vampire. I'm with Emmett right now. The two of us are going to fake our deaths by car accident, and I'm going to try and write and call you. Change my name in your phonebook to Cynthia. I'll write letters to you using that name as well." Rosalie said sadly.

"Okay. I love you sis. You were too young for that to happen Rosalie. You'll always be my little sister." I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"Okay. We dug up two bodies, approximately our sizes, and burned them past dental recognition. We've already got the car registered to Emmett burned up, and everything's in place. He has a phone with no prints on it and is going to call the police and let them know where the car is. Then we run for it." Rosalie said.

"Okay, keep in touch Cynthia." I said sadly.

"Okay, I love you Bella. Tell Alice about the Cynthia thing, and tell Edward I'm going to kill him if he doesn't keep you guys safe." Rosalie said.

"Oh, did you already hear about Alice?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"Jasper proposed to her!" I said excitedly.

We talked about it excitedly for a few moments, and Edward warned me that Renee was about to come check on me.

"Bye Rosalie, mom's coming. I'll talk to you later. Love you!" I said before hanging up.

I handed Edward his phone back, and while he hid in my closet, I pretended to be asleep.

My mom walked in and checked that I was asleep, but before I could really register that fact, I accidentally really fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning I was woken up by my mom.

"Bella, Bella baby wake up! It's horrible! Rosalie… she's-" Renee's voice was cut off by sobs.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked.

"Rosalie's dead! In a car crash! Along with Emmett Cullen! They were on a date and-"She started sobbing then, it broke my heart to know that Rosalie wasn't dead but I couldn't tell her.

"Shah, it's going to be all right. Does Alice know?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes from seeing my mom like that, and having to pretend that I was clueless.

"Yes, I told her first. We- we're going to have the funeral this Sunday." She cried.

"Okay mom, go lay down. Rosalie's in a better place." I told her.

Sunday came faster than expected, and 'Rosalie and Emmett' were buried the same day. We attended the funeral, and the day afterwards, Alice made plans to move into a house with Jasper. She used the excuse that it was too painful to be in the same house Rosalie had once lived in.

We spent the last week searching for a house, and we finally found a medium to large sized house secluded from society. It had a large forest surrounding it, and wasn't too far, maybe a few miles, from Jasper's old home.

Today was the day she would be moving in and I had to help her arrange everything. Alice had bought all the furniture and appliances beforehand.

"Okay, move that chair into that corner and I'll put this rug here to compliment it." Alice said.

"Okay where do you want this painting?" I asked her, holding some painting of flowers.

"Oh, I bought that to match the paint in the bedroom. So hand it on the west wall facing the bed." She said bossily.

"Alice, honey, where do you want this?" Jasper asked, holding up an incredibly large and heavy dresser on one hand.

"Show offs." I muttered as Edward came in carrying a refrigerator on one hand as well.

"Not our fault that we are incredibly fast and strong." Jasper said, kissing Alice before going to put the dresser where she had ordered it.

After all the furniture was in place, finally, Alice decided to throw a party, and forced me in an outfit that she picked out.

I was wearing, to my dismay, a blue dress that was way too short and some flats. Alice had tried to make me wear these heels that I would most likely break my ankle in, so thankfully, she agreed to these.

**[A.N. Here's the link for her outfit! :) **

**http ://ww w. polyvore .com /cgi/ set? id= 9964900**

**Remember to remove the spaces!]**

I walked down the stairs, to find that Alice had also already gotten dressed in a red dress, red high-heels, and her signature necklace.

**[A.N. Here's the link for Alice's outfit! Remove the spaces.**

**http ://ww w. pol yv ore .co m/cgi/se t?id=996 5388**

**Please tell me how you like it!]**

"Hurry up slow poke! People are arriving!" Alice called.

Jasper and Edward were standing next to us in a flash.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward said, kissing me.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I said, breathless from the kiss still.

"Breathe Bella." Edward said.

Huh, I hadn't realized that I wasn't breathing… oh well.

After about fifty people arrived, half of which I did not know, the party started, Alice turned on some music, and Edward danced me around while I stood on his toes.

After the party, I stayed late to help clean up, than Edward drove me home.

"Night Edward, I'll see you upstairs." I said, smiling.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said, kissing me, than driving away in his car.

I entered the house, and said goodnight to my parents, who had arrived home before I did. I walked up the stairs to my room, and lay down. Five minutes later, Edward climbed in my window.

"So, what's up Eddie?" I asked.

"Don't call me Eddie, Bellsie." He said, making a face at the nickname I made for him.

"Don't call me Bellsie." I said laughing.

"Deal." We shook hands, than burst out laughing.

"Go to sleep Bella. It's been a long day." Edward said, kissing my forehead. I fell asleep listening to him humming my lullaby.

The next morning when I woke up, Edward wasn't there, but there was a note saying that he had to go hunting, and would see me later. I walked downstairs to see my mom crying her eyes out into a tissue.

"Mom, it's okay. Rosalie's in a better place. It's ok." I tried to comfort her, when Charlie walked in, his eyes red. I left them to comfort each other, and went to go visit Alice.

I stayed with Alice and Jasper overnight for two days.

"Edward?" I said one day, sitting around in Alice's living room with him.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Will you turn my into a vampire?" I asked, looking into his red-gold eyes.

"No! Bella you will not be a monster!" He argued.

"I don't want to get old Edward. Every day I get older! I want to be with you forever!" I said, pleading.

"No Bella." Edward growled.

"Carlisle will." I said.

"What do you want the most Bella?" Edward asked.

"To be with you forever." I answered.

"Second?"

"That you would be the one to change me." I answered.

"What would you be willing to do to get me to change you?" He asked.

"Anything." I answered.

"Marry me?" He asked.

"You've got to be joking!" I laughed.

"You're hurting my ego, I just proposed to you and yet you laugh at me." He said, faking hurt.

'Edward just proposed to me. Edward just proposed to me!' This thought ran through my head as I stared wide eyes at my vampire boyfriend. 'Edward Mason just proposed to _me_.'

**I'm sorry for the short chapter and the update wait! I have three fanfic's up right now and I'm trying to update them all more often… which is very hard! Please review! Are you guys still there? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my reviewers! Now onto the chapter!**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move, and I don't think I was breathing.

"Bella, breathe, you okay?" Edward asked his face full of concern. I looked into his reddish-golden eyes.

"Yes." I said, breathlessly.

"Yes?" He asked, confused as to what question I was referring to.

"Yes I will marry you Edward." I said, blushing.

His face broke into the crooked grin I loved before his lips captured mine.

"BELLAA!" Alice screamed from upstairs.

"Alice." We said together laughing.

After Alice decided that we would both get married at the Cullen's house, she was in charge of everything but the guest list, we wouldn't get married until after graduation, I had veto on the guest list, and she would pick out the dress.

"What about you? What dress are you going to wear?" I asked.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Your maid of honor dress Alice!" I said laughing.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you Bella!" She clapped her hands, hugging me.

"Some physic you are." I joked, kissing her spiky hair.

"Come on Jasper! Let's go look online for dresses and tuxes. Edward's going to make you best man." She said, leading him up the stairs.

"Oh and Bella, here's your ring." Edward pulled out an ornate ring.

"Edward. It's beautiful." I said, but my expression turned into a glare. "But it looks really expensive."

"Didn't cost me a cent." He said, laughing at me.

"Am I funny?" I asked.

"Quite. It's just; you're as threatening as a kitten." He said, still laughing.

"You're just mean Edward, but, I still love you." I said, kissing him.

"And you, my love, look very tired. We should get you home. When are you planning on announcing everything?" He asked.

I froze. Charlie…

"Bella? Bella, love? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Charlie's going to throw a fit and Renee might feel that she's lost all her children." I said fearfully.

"Maybe, but they will end up being happy for you Bella. They won't shun you for getting engaged. I'll smooth over any rough spots." He said, leading me to his car.

"Bye Ali!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Bye Isa! Don't call me Ali!" She said, walking down the stairs to say bye.

"Okay Alice! Don't call me Isa!" I said, hugging her goodbye.

After Edward dropped me off at my house, I kissed him bye, and entered the house. He told me that tonight he wouldn't come until late tonight because he had to hunt.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I said happily.

"Welcome home Bella! Are you hungry? We have leftovers from dinner." Renee said her face tearstained. She had been crying again.

"Nah, I'm just going to go to bed." I hugged her and Charlie then walked up the stairs. I pulled out my phone and called 'Cynthia'.

"Bella!" Rosalie greeted me over the phone.

"Hey, Rose. Are you and Emmett okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, actually more than fine. We're going to get married!" She exclaimed.

"Isn't everyone?" I asked, still in a daze.

"What do you mean…? Oh My God! Edward proposed didn't he?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yeah! After graduation and I want you to watch somehow, so I was going to get Alice to bring a camera and connect it somehow to a screen where you could watch it from! We're going to do the same for Alice's wedding!" I said.

"Yes! Emmett! Edward's getting married to Bella after graduation!" Rosalie said her voice muffled.

"Yeah! It's about time! He's what, 108?" Emmett asked.

"Technically." I said over the phone.

"A bit pedophile-ish isn't it?" Emmett asked.

"And how old are you Emmett?" I asked skeptically.

"Uh… no comment."

"Exactly, anyway, I have to go Rose; I'll talk to you later!" I said saying goodbye and hanging up.

I sighed and lay down to wait for Edward. I must have fallen asleep though, seeing as I woke up with sun streaming through the window.

"Hello love." Edward said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Hey." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Around nine in the morning." He said, kissing me on the lips. My head went foggy, I couldn't think straightly.

"Bella!" My mom called up the stairs.

"I'm getting dressed!" I yelled back, thinking of the first possible thing I could.

"Okay! Well, breakfast is ready!" She said.

"Did you cook?" I asked.

"Err… yeah." She said sheepishly.

"I'll cook for myself." I said as Edward laughed silently beside me.

"Okay!" Renee said.

"Getting dressed and kissing your fiancé are two different things Bella." Edward said, kissing me again.

"Speaking of fiancé, when are we going to tell?" I asked.

"Dinner at my house. We're going to announce it then, and we are sitting away from Charlie." He said.

"That may be wise… I'm glad that you're bullet proof." I said, laughing at his expression. "But I wish we didn't have to wait a year before we can get married!" I said, pouting a little.

"Ah well. I can wait forever for you." He said, kissing me again.

After breakfast, I went to the store to pick up some food to stock the kitchen with. Then I went to visit Alice so that I could help with wedding plans. I only wished that Rosalie could possibly be here, but she couldn't, so we would have to find a way for her to be involved.

A few months passed, and finally it was the day before Alice's wedding. The night Edward and I had announced that we were getting married, Charlie did freak out, but we calmed him down with the promise that I would live in the house with them up until the wedding. That night I was extremely happy, and Renee was beaming with pride that her girls were both getting married. Though she did shed tears over Rosalie and the fact that we were all leaving her almost all at once. But eventually everyone was on board and we were all going over plans, dates, and places for Alice and I.

But, tonight and tomorrow was all about Alice. Tonight we were going to hold a party in our house, while all the boys were going to go somewhere. Where, they wouldn't tell us, but they assured us that for vampires it was different than it would be for humans.

I set up streamers, banners, balloons, soda (seeing as we're all underage and I wasn't about to break the law… especially seeing as a policeman lives here!), and I got a DJ, and multicolored lights. Once everything was set up, the party started.

Alice was wearing a black camisole, purple skinny jeans, her signature choker, and high heels that only Alice could manage to look graceful in. She had forced me into a blue and black plaid tube top, dark skinny jeans, a black beaded necklace, and blue and white ballet flats.

**[A.N. Outfits here;**

**http:// www .poly vore .com /cgi /set ?id =10657535**

**Remove the spaces and go look at it! I made it myself!]**

About half an hour later, every girl we knew was there dancing. Alice and I had scooted to the side of the party to talk.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be married!" Alice said.

"I know! Jasper's great for you Alice! I'm really glad that you're getting married but you know we should have a camera or something for Rose to see everything from.

"I've got it covered!" Alice said happily. "Since the weddings outside, I'm going to have a camera on the balcony pointed towards the alter and aisle. Also, you're going to have this chip in your ear so that Rose can talk into and this small little mike that we can talk to her through." She held up a small black thing. "You're going to have this clipped into your hair so no one can see it!"

"You tell Rosalie once you get home. Plus, I'm staying over at your house and Jasper is not allowed to see you until tomorrow! Edward's going to make sure of that. Oh, and by the way, they're with Emmett right now." I said. Alice beamed and hugged me.

"You know, not to be mean to Rose, you were always my favorite sister!"

"Don't tell that to Rosalie now! She can beat you up!" I warned jokingly.

After the party, we cleaned up the house, and left for Alice's house.

"Movie, popcorn, and then sleep for the bride! Oh and…" I pulled out my laptop from my bag, set up the camera, and turned it towards Alice.

"MARY ALICE SWAN SOON TO BE HALE! I can't believe you're going to be married! This is so exciting! I want to see the dress. Now." Rosalie said happily over the video. While Alice left to go get her dress from where it was hanging up in her room, I chatted with Rosalie.

"So, what's up Rose? How is it with you and Emmett? Sounds pretty romantic you know. You're both thought to be dead, but really you just turned into a vampire and are hiding and secretly in love." I said. She laughed at me.

"Yeah, I guess! But I can't believe that my sisters are both going to be married! We're all going to be married women soon enough!" Rosalie said excitedly as Alice reentered the room.

"Here it is! And Rosalie, guess what?" Alice asked happily.

"What?" She asked.

"I had a vision that my wedding is going to go perfectly! Without a hitch! And you'll be able to watch! We have set up cameras, microphones, and even something for us to hear you talking!" Alice said happily.

"Oh my god this is so exciting!" Rosalie squealed as I started the movie. It was some romantic chick flick that I didn't particularly care for, but Alice seemed to love it, so I didn't say anything.

After we said goodnight to Rosalie, we went to bed. I was woken at around six in the morning though by a hyper pixie named Alice jumping on the bed screaming.

"I'm getting married today! I'm getting married today! Get up! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" I groaned at this.

"Alice, I realize this, but it is way too early to wake up. Your wedding isn't until this afternoon." I said, groaning into my pillow as she ripped the warm sheets off me.

"Help me get ready!" She demanded.

I slowly rolled myself out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. Once I had a shower done, Alice did my hair and makeup.

"Alice, you're the bride. Why are you doing my hair and make-up?" I asked.

"Because I'm the bride, and I can." She said. "Now, let's get my make-up done. And guess what! Guess who is going to do my make-up?"

"Who?" I asked.

"You and Rosalie!" She chirped.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yup! Ooh, you do smell really good Bella. But don't worry, I won't eat you. I just hunted. I'll admit, it's really difficult, but I'll manage." Rosalie said from the top of the stairs.

"Rosalie! Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I said excitedly.

"Surprise! And I told Alice." She said shrugging. "Anyway, let's get down to business!" She was behind Alice in an instant. "Sit."

We were done putting on makeup and doing Alice's hair about three hours later. Mostly Rosalie did everything, but I did help a tiny bit.

"Dresses! Bella, come on." Alice said, handing me my bridesmaid dress. I was to be her only bridesmaid.

I slipped my dress over my head, and Alice zipped it up for me. I did the same for her.

"Alice. You look beautiful!" I said, hugging her gently, so as not to muss up our hair or smudge our makeup.

"You too! Oh my god I'm so excited!" She said, clapping her hands. "Put these on."

She had just handed me tall high heels.

"Are you trying to kill me? Gosh." I said, slipping my feet into the heels anyway.

**[A.N. Alice's wedding dress:**

**Http :// www. Poly vore. Com /cgi /set ?id= 10834087**

**Bella's bridesmaid dress:**

**http ://www . poly vore . com / cgi /set?id =10833886**

**Remember to remove the spaces! Please go look at them, and review on how you like them!]**

Once we were done, we all drove over to the Cullen's house, which Esme had decorated for Alice, and snuck Alice upstairs without anyone but Esme seeing her. An hour later, we could hear voices downstairs. Charlie and Renee came upstairs to see us then.

"Oh baby! You look amazing!" Renee said. "Oh all my babies are growing up too fast!"

"You look beautiful Alice. You too Bella. Jasper's a great kid, really great." Charlie said awkwardly. I could have almost swore I heard Emmett laugh downstairs and yell something to Jasper.

I heard piano coming from downstairs as well, Edward. He was playing some tune that he probably wrote for Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, these earrings were Grandma Swans. We want you to wear them." Renee said, pulling out a box. She opened the lid. Nestled inside were beautiful diamond drop earrings.

"I'm going to go downstairs and get settled, it's almost time." Renee said, kissing us both on the cheeks.

We heard the music turn into the traditional wedding march. I s=took a breath, and then carefully maneuvered my way down the stairs in front of Alice. I stumbled on my heels, and everyone let out a soft laugh. I blushed, and we all finally made it down to the alter where Jasper was waiting for Alice.

I adjusted the microphone so that Rosalie could hear, and watched my oldest sister get married. I was really happy for her.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mr. Weber said. Alice leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss Jasper. Even then he had to lean down. Everyone laughed quietly again.

We all congradulated them, then I handed Alice the ear piece so Rosalie could talk to her. Afterwards, we headed outside for the reception. Alice was the first on the dance floor, but everyone else followed soon after.

"Care to dance?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I can't dance. Sorry. Plus, I'm waiting for my fiancé. He's very kind, sweet, and caring. I might dance with him." I said to him as he wrapped his arm around me. "I think you'd like him."

"Well, my fiancé is a beautiful, intelligent, caring, giving person. And I intend to dance with her no matter what. I do believe you would like her." Edward said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Bella! You'll ruin your makeup!" Alice said from the dance floor. Half the people around her turned to stare at her. I blushed, but Edward just chuckled.

"Dance with me." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Fine." I slipped off my shoes and his them under a table cloth. "I hate those things." He laughed at me, then led me to the dance floor.

I danced while standing on his toes. We twirled around the dance floor. After a few more dances, the reception ended and Alice left for her honeymoon. Edward drove me home that night.

"I'm glad I danced with you Edward. And guess what. The next wedding I go to will be ours, and I'll dance with you then again too." I said, kissing him.

"You'd better."

After I said goodnight, I headed up to my room. Once I got into my favorite pajamas, I met Edward back in my room.

I fell asleep in his arms, him humming my lullaby.

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter I am going to skip up until the graduation with a quick summary describing the year that had passed. Is that okay? I might change my mind, but we'll see. I need ideas please! Also, check out my other stories! Love, BellaCullen2312**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I just have a quick question! Judging from my fanfics, how old would you guess that I am? Please review and guess! I'm also putting this question up as a poll and removing my age from my profile for the time being! Please guess! Thanks! By the way, I want at least 3 guesses before I update a REAL chapter! Press the big white button! **_

_**~BellaCullen2312**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the guesses and reviews! I'm really sorry in my delay in updating! And on with the chapter!**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

Alice went on her honeymoon, and came back about a month looking very pregnant and with anxious and worried Jasper. She wouldn't get rid of the baby, and Jasper had promised her to protect it. Rosalie called frequently to check up on us and was very enthusiastic about the baby. I agreed with Alice on her choice, so Edward and Carlisle were outnumbered.

Alice had started drinking blood, so I left the room whenever she brought out the cup. I eventually learned to stay in the same room as her. I just pretended that she was drinking Kool-Aid or something.

When graduation came around, Alice and Jasper missed it, so I was alone in graduating.

Though Alice was pregnant wit a vampire's baby, so the baby came faster than a human baby would have, I had graduated earlier than most, so I stayed at Alice's house most of the time with Edward. Then, about six months after her honeymoon, the baby started ripping its way out of her womb. Edward rushed me out of the house while Carlisle started to work on her. I got to come back three hours later, while Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle restrained Alice from ripping out my throat and the baby's as well. I wasn't allowed to hold my sister's baby, but it had clear blue eyes, apparently Jasper's original eye color, and Alice's dark hair. He was a beautiful baby.

They had named him Mark Whitlock Hale. Two months later, Charlie and Renee had gotten news that Alice and Jasper had 'died' from getting a rare exotic disease from their honeymoon. I had to sit and watch helplessly as they cried onto each other.

"You're all we have left Bella!" Renee had cried. I sobbed with them that night because of my deceiving them.

A few months later was Edward's and my wedding. It was the morning of the wedding, and I was in my bedroom, when came a knock on the window. I looked up from my spot on the bed to see Alice and Rosalie outside, peering in.

I sat up instantly. I was pulled from my bed and told to meet them at the Cullen's house. An hour later, I was upstairs in a huge bathroom with tons of makeup, creams, fingernail polish, hair products, curling irons, flat irons, flowers, hair clips, and even more things I had no idea what they were.

I eased myself down into a chair, and they started to work. Curling my hair, putting on makeup, polishing every surface, and perfecting everything they could. Alice helped me slip on my dress, and they then stood back to admire their work. I didn't have a chance to see myself in the mirror, for Renee and Charlie were upstairs a second later, while Alice and Rosalie hid. They gave me two blue brushes to put in my hair, which I put in the back over my braid. I took Charlie's arm, and we slowly descended the staircase. There were flowers everywhere, thanks to Alice and Esme, plus when I saw Edward by the alter, it was all I could do not to run to him. I saw Renee sobbing into a scrap of lace, while Esme held onto Carlisle, smiling radiantly.

Once I made it up to the minister, Charlie placed my hand into Edward's, and we listened to the ceremony. I smiled widely throughout the whole thing, and I saw Edward smiling as well. After the 'I do's' were said, and we were told to kiss, I threw my arms, boucaey and all, around Edward's neck as I kissed him. I heard a few laughs in the audience.

Once everyone made their way outside to the dance floor, Edward and I were forced to dance. It wasn't all that bad once everyone else started dancing as well. I got to dance with Charlie, where we just danced in a weird square formation while Edward and Esme spun around us gracefully.

After the reception, I changed out of my wedding dress and pulled my hair out of the braid. We then left for our honeymoon.

**Might be a bit boring as of now, but it will get better and more original soon! I might even make the Volturi and them fight instead of resolve it with words. But I will not be writing a lemon, so you can leave if that's what you wanted. I'm only 13! Review please! Also, sorry for the really short chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to my reviewers! This chapter is much better than the last one! Also, I'm so very sorry about the update wait! Blame my math homework… but hey, I have all A's and two B's! Yay me! Here's your celebratory chapter. XD **

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

We'd been on our honeymoon for two weeks now. The first night was… amazing. We did some things that I'd rather not go into detail about, but it was still amazing.

"Hey love." Edward said, walking into the kitchen in the house on Esme Isle.

"Hey. What's up? You look paler than usual, have you hunted recently?" I asked concerned, examining his face. He looked paler, almost transparent. More like he looked before the transformation from a ghost. "Do you- do you think you could be turning back into a ghost?"

"No, I don't think so. I can't go through solid objects it might just be the lighting in here." He said, frowning.

"Should we call Carlisle- Edward!" I screamed.

His skin shimmered for a second before he collapsed on the ground, twisting and contorting in pain.

His phone started vibrating suddenly. It was Alice.

"Alice! It's Edward!" I sobbed into the phone as I answered it.

"Bella, I believe that he's turned back into a spirit. If he doesn't get home quickly and within the next twenty-four hours, or Edward's going to disappear forever!" She said, her tone colored with worry and alarm.

:"Alice. Can you-"

"I've got it covered Bells, also, others can still see him, so that will only make things more difficult, oh, and here's Carlisle." Alice said.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Get Edward here, and fast. I'll try to get your parents out of the house so they don't have to be involved. Right now, I'm sending Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie with our helicopter now, but we're going to be cutting it close. They should be there in a few hours. Try to help Edward during that time. I'm going to work on getting your parents by the time you get back." Carlisle said.

I didn't take the time to ponder why they had a helicopter, I just mumbled goodbye to Carlisle and got to Edward's side.

To my relief, he had stopped thrashing around and lay there, not looking at anything. I reached out my hand to touch him, luckily I could.

"Edward. Edward please open your eyes." I said. His eyes flickered open.

"Bella?" He asked, but I noticed something, his eyes were bright green.

"Edward, your eyes are green again." I said tearfully.

He pushed his hand against the floor, as if experimenting something, and watched as it went right through.

"Edward, I love you, always and forever." I said, fearful that I might not get a chance later.

"Bella, the twenty-four hours already started. I can feel it. We only have about six hours left." He said his eyes somber.

"No! I can't lose you yet Edward." I cried. I knew that if that was true, he had no chance of surviving.

"Bella, listen to me. I love you, and always will. And once you die we'll meet up again. I promise." He said, smiling.

"Edward, I love you so much, you are my life now. You won't have to wait very long. Just promise me one thing." I said.

"What?"

"If you can send a message from heaven when you get there, will you?" I asked.

"Yes, I will. I will sign up personally to be your guardian angel." He smiled. "Bella, please don't cry."

"Edward, I can't help it." I laughed a shaky laugh, and hugged him tightly, going into hysterics.

He rubbed my back consolingly, and I soon got a phone call from Alice.

"Bella… Edward's not going to make it. We're only a forth of the way there, and He has about five hours left. I'm sorry." She cried into the phone.

"I know Alice. It's going to be hard. But I want to spend as much time as I can with him right now. Call me when you're almost here."

"Of course, bye Bella." She said sadly, hanging up.

I got hit with an idea. "Edward! What about when Alice gets here, she can bite you again! That would buy you more time!" I said happily, my hope renewed.

"I'm not sure if it would work a second time, but we can certainly try." He said, his eyes brighter.

"I love you Edward." I said, kissing him.

"And you Bella." He smiled.

We embraced, not talking, just glad of the others presence. We stayed like this until Alice came.

When we suggested it to her, she nodded, and Esme positioned her teeth over Edward's neck. She bit down.

**Cliffhanger! (Sorry evil side couldn't resist.) I'd bet you didn't expect that! And get this, there are only two chapters left! Anyway, review more, and I'll update faster! Also, I'll probably finish the story tonight.... this morning... whatever. The fact of the matter is, I'll be up probably until ten a.m. writing. It's about two in the morning now, so you guys are in luck. You get more chapters. Congrats! XD ~BellaCullen2312**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright…I lied. I'm… a few months behind schedule. Ugh, life has been hectic, and I'm sorry. Thank you so much to my reviewers, I don't deserve you guys! Anyway, this is the last chapter. Hope you like it. : ) **

**Oh and I'm sorry before hand… I know I'm going to be brutally murdered after I post this chapter… I just… felt like being mean to someone… :/ Sorry again everyone! But I'm not about to take it out on a REAL person! Or actually…I just might do both. I just need to find my brother… (Joking. ;p) Oh, and something else! **

**I am now 14! I turned 14 in April, I just slacked off and haven't updated in… a while. So this is a kind of farewell for this story. I'm going to make you very, very sad, and then possibly very, very happy. Probably not happy, actually. I don't know. Let's just see where this story takes us. **

**Actually…I'm not quite sure where your emotions will be… let's find out.**

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

I was falling, I felt like I was dying. Everything hurt, physically and emotionally. I was aching everywhere. My world had shattered into pieces, and the only one who could fix that was the reason it was like this.

The core of my existence was gone so I really had no reason to live any longer. Of course, Alice would murder me if I tried to kill myself, as much sense as that makes, so I just settled for not bothering to even get out of bed in the morning.

However, Alice and Rosalie didn't let me go on like this for too long. After a day or two of this they got fed up and dragged me out of bed and into the shower. Literally.

Once I was up and about, as much as I'd let them force me to be anyway, they dragged me downstairs for breakfast. No one was around when I'd entered the kitchen, so no one saw Alice and Rosalie completely fail at making me something edible for breakfast.

Once that train wreck was over, Rosalie decided to go out to buy food instead of trying to make it. Even in their human life they weren't good at cooking. I guess their newfound grace and indestructibility hadn't changed that.

Once Rose was back with food from some fast food restaurant for me, they nearly shoved the food down my throat. I didn't have much as an appetite these days, go figure.

When that was done, we all just sat around the table while they watched me worriedly in silence.

"Ugh." I mumbled. "Why can't you just leave me alone… both of you."

Alice frowned at me. "Bella… You're our sister and we're not going to let you mope around. I know it's tough, but you'll get through it." She said, trying to comfort me. Needless to say, it wasn't really working.

I fell silent, tears running down my face thickly. I couldn't live without him. He was my reason for existing. He was perfect. He was mine. And now… he was gone.

"I miss him." I mumbled through the tears, sobs shaking my frail body.

Alice and Rosalie glanced at each other, frowning. They both wrapped their arms around me.

"We know… it'll be okay…" Rosalie whispered quietly.

I felt cold, and not because I had two vampires hugging me. I needed Edward. When he had gone, he had taken my heart and my reason for existing. I was empty without him.

I felt angry that he had been taken away so soon after I found him. I pushed back my chair, standing and tears obstructing my vision.

"Please. Just… leave me alone." I choked out, running towards the front door and to the silver Volvo that was sitting outside the house. It reminded me of Edward so much that it hurt, but it went a lot faster than my truck, so I opened the drivers side door and got in, starting the car.

Alice and Rosalie could have stopped me, but they made no move to do so.

I backed out of the driveway, not even knowing where I was going. I just wanted to get away.

I drove as fast as I could with no thought for the speed limit. Soon I stopped the car.

I knew Edward had gone to heaven. He was too good not to have. I truthfully wanted to join him. I remembered hearing a story about Esme. How she had attempted to kill herself when her son died. I steeled myself, walking towards La Push beach.

The clouds were a dark grey color. I could tell that it was about to storm, but it had not yet started raining. I walked towards the cliff, jogging to the top.

Once I reached the top, I looked around, trying to catch my breath. The waves swirled darkly at the bottom of the cliff, slapping the rocks violently.

I sucked in a breath before backing up and propelling myself off the cliff. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I fell through the air. I sliced through the dark waters easily, the currents pulling me down deeper.

The last thing I saw was black, swirling darkness. Dying wasn't so bad, after all… Life was a lot more painful….

"Bella!" a voice cut through the silence. But, I wasn't exactly aware of anything besides the voice. I tried to talk, to open my eyes, to move my hand, but nothing happened. I strained my ears to see if anything else was said. I wasn't even aware of my body anymore… it was like… it had just gotten up and disappeared.

"Bella… wake up, love." Edward. That was Edward's voice. Suddenly, I was aware of _everything_.

"E-Edward," I mumbled. Surprisingly my voice didn't hurt… in fact, it was as clear as bells.

"Bella, oh thank god," came his relieved sigh. He squeezed my hand gently. "Love, can you open your eyes? Please?" he asked.

My eyes fluttered open, quickly spotting Edward. His bronze, golden hair. His relieved expression. His bright green eyes.

"Edward… your eyes… they're green." I mumbled. But… he looked human. He _felt _human. What happened? Was I dead and in heaven? Was I dreaming? What was going on.

Edward smiled crookedly. "Yes, Bella, my eyes are green," he said, kissing my forehead. "But, what we should be talking about, is why you're here."

"Hm?" I asked, confused about what he was talking about. Of course, I remembered a moment later. "Oh… I jumped off of a cliff," I said simply.

Edward's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why?" he asked, his voice pained.

"I missed you…," I mumbled, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward sighed. "I missed you too… I just… you killed yourself because of me, Bella," he frowned, his eyes tortured looking.

I frowned, shaking my head. "But it wasn't your fault Edward. I chose to… where are we, anyway?" I asked, glancing around.

Edward brushed a strand of hair out of my face, his eyes never leaving mine for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure where… when you die, you stay on the Earth until all of your unfinished business is taken care of. Then… I'm not exactly sure. But I guess it's just… whatever we want it to be. Somewhere we can be together…" he mumbled, watching me.

I smiled slightly. "Really?" I asked, glancing around. "It doesn't sound too bad."

Edward shrugged. "It was kind of dull without you here," he admitted.

I smiled slightly. "I'm here now, though. And so are you." I hugged him gently. "So it won't be dull anymore. Right?" I asked, watching him.

Edward smiled. "I suppose not," he said, kissing me gently. "I love you Bella," he said before pressing his lips to mine once again.

**Eww. That failed so much. Ugh. And I'm horrible at trying to keep 8 stories active at once. xD **

**As much as I hated being so sidetracked, I'm sad to see this story end. Ah well. Until next time!**

**Review and tell me how much you hate me for not updating and for finishing the story with a horrible chapter. Psh. xD **

**I hate myself for it, trust me. xD**

**~BellaCullen2312**

**Wait, wait, wait….**

**FIN**

**:3 **


End file.
